Netheran
Netherans are one of the major races in Minecraft. Personality Netherans are highly alert to details, and do not like things to be out of order or done the incorrect way. In their eyes, either something is broken or not broken. They are slightly similar to Reblockians, both being immune to fire. They are highly agressive people, sometimes attempting to take down enitre groups of humans unarmed. They hardly speak at all, even in their own language. Netherans live in the Nether, hence the name. They think that they are the strongest and best of all the other major races. Culture Netherans do not normally watch out for each other; they believe that each Netheran individual has his own responsibilities and needs to take care of themselves. Netheran children are only taught how to take care of themselves and are kept for about four years before they are forced to move out. Competition for opposite genders is very seldom seen, as there are almost no female Netherans. Females are looked down upon and male Netherans are typically seen stronger and better for work. Netherans often feel the need to keep their population "in check", and it is not unusual to see cannibalism between Netheran males. If there is famine, they will eat each other. Only one child is allowed per family, and during food loss the parents will sometimes eat the baby. Netherans can and will eat whatever they find in the Nether, which includes Zombie Pigmen and occasionaly Ghasts. Because of this, Zombie Pigmen are highly agressive towards Netherans, and mini-wars between the predator and prey erupt. It is, however, rare to see Netherans eat in plain sight, and most meals are kept in secret. This is because many Netherans will take whatever chances they get to swipe food. Water is not a requirement for Netherans, but if they drink some they will weaken over time. Netherans build Fortresses and cities out of Nether Brick, and have no obvious leader or 'deputy', and they are more like a loosely organized race, though there are at least three or four above-average Netherans that have some authority over other Netherans. Appearance Netherans wear dark red and black clothing, usually barefoot, robes of grey, reddish copper hair, bl ack eyes, tails, and tan skin. Sports Netherans do have monthly sports, varying from Ghast shooting to Blaze-riding. In addition to being one of the few Nether mobs that the Netherans do not hunt, Blazes are capable of wearing special saddles that allow them to be ridden. They are the Nether equivilant of riding pigs in the overworld. Ghast-shooting is common, and the winner gets to eat the Ghasts they killed. These two main sports are called Ghast Blasting and Blazing. Ghast Blasting Ghast Blasting is very simple; thirty randomly selected Netherans are chosen to compete against each other. All have a bow and two stacks of arrows, and the bow has Punch II. 100 Ghasts are put in a giant stadium, and the Netherans have 60 seconds to kill as many Ghasts as possible. The Ghasts are highly capable of shooting at the Netherans, and whoever gets shot is disqualified, whether they are dead or not. The winner who kills the most Ghasts receive the food and supplies dropped by the Ghasts they killed. Everyone else, however, do not earn their winnings and must hand over the food and gunpowder they collected. Blazing Blazing is similar to horse races; twelve Netherans and their Blazes fly a track for 92 laps, and whoever crosses the finish line wins. The Blazes are allowed to shoot fireballs at each other, but if a fireball hits a rider, the attacker is immediatly disqualified. Whoever isn't participating but is watching bet on the winner with Nethars (the equivilent of money in the overworld). The losers do not win anything, but the winner collects the better's money. Food is also rewarded for whoever crosses the finish line. Towns, Cities, and Colonies 'Ghastopolis '- The oldest town; virtually one of the smallest and least advanced and is nicknamed after the many 2013-01-28_06.21.37.png|Netheran Shop 2013-01-28_06.21.17.png|Bridge to Ghastopolis 2013-01-28_06.21.01.png|Netheran home 2013-01-28_06.27.00.png|Inside a Netheran home 2013-01-28_06.41.26.png|Inside a Netheran shop ghasts that fly above it 'Blaze City '- Known for holding the most Blazing tournaments in Netheran history and is medium-sized Category:Mob Variations Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Red